


Неприемлемо!

by Ashatrychka



Series: Черная магия [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Дополнение к "Черной магии"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Черная магия [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Неприемлемо!

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик почти послужил началом Черной магии-4, но не получилось

Иногда разговаривать с Кайло было все равно, что с радио общаться: ты ему одно, он тебе другое, и вы как будто друг друга не слышите.

Вот вбил себе в голову экс-Верховный демон, что ему обязательно нужен выводок маленьких полу-демонят, чтобы обязательно захватить этот мир — и хоть ты тресни.

— Я не хочу второго ребенка.

— Почему?

— Хм… Начать с того, что мне не нравится беременность, мне не нравится быть беременной, ходить по врачам, бегать в туалет каждые полчаса…

— Всего девять месяцев, — Кайло закатил глаза. — Можно и потерпеть.

— Почти десять, к твоему сведению. Потерпеть! — Рей возмущённо фыркнула. — Шел бы ты сам рожать, а? Вдруг я ещё чего-то не знаю о вашей демонической физиологии? Вдруг ты и сам родить можешь?

Кайло немедленно сделал морду кирпичом и сухо ответил:

— Нет.

— Нет — в смысле «не можешь» или в смысле «не пойдешь»? — веселилась Рей.

— Нет, — повторил Кайло, и тут Рей обнаружила в себе неподдельный интерес к демонической физиологии.

— Так, давай поподробнее, — оживленно сказала она. — Ты мне прямо ответь: можешь или нет?

Кайло молчал. Рей с возрастающим интересом глядела на него. Наконец демон выдавил одну фразу:

— Это… неприемлемо.

Брови Рей взлетели вверх.

— И отвратительно, — добавил Рен, и тоном, и всем своим видом давая понять, что обсуждение данной темы закончено.

Рей бы ещё побеседовала — а ну как им уже можно вставать в очередь за премией Чаплина? — но Кайло продолжил гнуть свою палку:

— А что насчёт трепета, когда ребенок шевелится в первый раз?

— Твой ребенок мне все внутренности чуть в кашу не размесил, я аж по ночам просыпалась от того, как она толкалась. Так что там с вашей демонической физиологией?..

Кайло опять умолк, корча мучительные рожи. Рей выжидающе молчала.

— Как тебе известно, я демон, — сказал наконец Рен. — И, помимо несомненного величия, способности регенерировать, мы также можем подчинять себе чужие умы… — Кайло замолчал, внимательно глядя на Рей. — И вселяться в чужие тела.

— Ага! — сказала Рей.

— И, живя в теле одержимой женщины и, фактически, являясь ею, демон может родить, и ребенок будет его плоть от плоти и кровь от крови.

— Но… — начала Рей, внутренне веселясь.

— Но это… неприемлемо! Вселяться в тела противоположного пола!

— Да ладно, — сказала Рей ехидно. — Почему бы и не попробовать. Вселился бы в какую-нибудь коматозницу, да и проверил бы на себе, каково ходить беременным. Заодно удовлетворил бы свою жажду размножения.

У Кайло дернулась щека, и он твердо ответил:

— Ни за что.


End file.
